


What Would It Take

by angelus2hot



Series: Temptation 'Verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janice wants the Captain to notice her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would It Take

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What Would It Take  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek(TOS)  
>  **Pairing:** Kirk/Rand   
> **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Janice wants the Captain to notice her.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Yeoman Rand leaned against the door of the Captain’s quarters willing her heart rate to get back under control. She had been so nervous and it still hadn’t worked. What was it going to take to get the Captain to notice her? She had done everything she could think of, she had even dropped his napkin in the floor on purpose and bent over to pick it up. He’d made a strange sound but didn’t say a word. Maybe she should just crawl into his lap and beg him to spank her.

She couldn’t help but smile at the thought.


End file.
